


Will you marry me?

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry loves Iris so much, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Proposals, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry proposes to Iris





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've already made a proposal fic but I wanted to make another

Barry smiles into Iris' hair. She's curled into him after a round of morning sex. She traces his chest with her fingers. He presses a kiss into her hair. She smiles up at him. "I love you." She whispers. "I love you." He whispers back. She snuggles closer into him and he accommodates her.

A few minutes later she sits up and her groans at the feeling of her shifting away. "Where are you going?" Barry groans. She gives him a peck on the lips. "I was going to take a shower." She says. He pulls her back to him and kisses her again. She sighs into the kiss. "When we get married, I'll tell my boss that my husband wouldn't let me leave bed today." She giggles.

Barry's face brightens. "When we get married?" He echoes. "Yeah. Someday." Iris leans into kiss him. Barry smiles back. "How about I join you in the shower?" He smirks. Iris rolls her eyes. "Yeah you can but I don't want to be even later." Barry laughs and pulls her out of bed with him.

**-**   
**-**   
**-**

Later that evening Barry and Iris go to Joe's for dinner. Barry wants to ask Joe for his blessing in proposing to Iris. He also wants his mother's ring. Joe smiles as he looks between Barry and Iris as they eat. They look happy together and Joe smiles as he watches Barry take one of her hands.

A little bit later their all sitting in the couch. Barry has his arm around Iris. Finally Joe has an idea. "Hey best can you help me with the dishes?" He asks. "Sure." Barry nods. He gets up and goes with Joe into the kitchen and starts helping him wash the dishes.

"So you've been dating Iris for three years right?" Joe as they wash. "Yup." Barry nods. "You look really happy with her bear." Barry smiles and dips his head. "I am really happy with her." He says. "Well have you ever thought of proposing to her?" Joe asks. Barry snaps his head up. "Yeah actually I have." Joe stares at Barry in surprise. "I actually decided this morning I was gonna do it." Barry smiles widely at Joe.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get to that point of proposing to her." Joe chuckles. Barry grins. "Does that mean I have your blessing?" He asks. Joe smiles and nods. "Come with me. I'm gonna get you what you need." Joe says. They walk out of the kitchen. "Barry and I are going to look at something in the attic I need help with." He tells Iris. "Ok." She says as she watches the TV.

**-**   
**-**   
**-**

Joe and Barry finally find the thing they were looking for. Joe hands it to Barry. Barry looks at it, mystified. This was his mother's engagement ring. It looked so beautiful. Barry puts it in the small black box with him and puts it in his pocket. "So when are you gonna do it?" Joe asks excitedly. Barry thinks for a second. "We're gonna go out tomorrow night and I'll do it after we eat." He says. Joe smiles and hugs him.

Iris smiles at Barry as him and her dad walks down the attic steps. She yawns tiredly. "We need to be getting home." She tells Barry. Barry smiles. He turns to Joe. "I guess we better get going." He says. Joe walks them to the door and winks at Barry as they leave. Barry understands what he's trying to say

-  
-  
-

The next morning Barry is up before Iris, making a reservation at her favorite restaurant. He plans to then take a walk in the moonlight and then propose to her. He hopes he won't chicken out. Iris rolls into his side and he puts the phone down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "What are you doing?" Iris snuggles into him. "Checking a reservation for tonight. I want to take you out." He says.

Iris smiles brightly at him. "What's the occasion?" She kisses him sweetly. "Just wanted to take you out." He kisses her back. She sighs into the kiss. He entangles their fingers together. "I want to spend the rest of my life like this." She whispers. He smiles. "You want to marry me?" He giggles. "You know I want to someday." She laughs as well.

Barry wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him, their faces inches apart. Iris is overtaken by the amount of love in his eyes. She loves everything about him, his bed hair, his abs, the way he looks at her, she just loves everything. She suddenly kisses him. He rolls them over to where she is under him. She also loves what happens next.

-  
-  
-

Barry kisses the skin on her neck as she gets ready for their date. She groans and turns to him and gives him a deep kiss before turning away again. He smirks as she makes an annoyed sound at him. "I'm gonna wait downstairs." He says and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Ok." She says as she puts makeup on.

Barry walks downstairs and puts on his coat and slips the ring box into his pocket. He zips up his pockets just in case she tries to play around in his pockets sometimes. He waits a few more minutes and then Iris finally comes down the stairs. She's wearing a beautiful red dress, her hair in a ponytail, black eye shadow, and knee high boots. Barry is breathless as he looks at her. She smiles at him. "What?" He asks. "You look really beautiful." He says breathlessly.

Barry and Iris walk into the restaurant and she breathes happily. Barry tells the host of their reservation. "Come this way." The host says.   
Barry's pulls the seat out for Iris and she sits down in it. He sits down and looks at the menu. She gets what he gets when it's time for them to order.

-  
-  
-

Barry takes Iris' hand on the sidewalk. "How about we go for a walk?" He asks. Iris smiles. "Yeah I'd like that." She says. He leads her down to the park. He stuffs his hand in the pocket with the ring. He feels the box in the pocket and reminds himself what he wanted to walk for.

"Hey babe, can we stop here?" He asks. She stops and looks at him in confusion. He takes her hands in his. "Iris you know I love you right?" He asks. She smiles and nods. He breathes heavily and gets on one knee.

Iris gasps. He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it. He can feel tears threatening his eyes. He can see tears rolling down Iris' face. "Iris ever since the day I've met you I've known. I've known that I would always love you. You've always been here for .e you've protected me when I needed it, been my partner in crime. These past few years have been the best of my life. I want to wake up to you everyday and see you with a wedding ring. I love you so much Iris. I want you to be my wife."

Iris chokes out a sob as she listens to him tell her how much he loves her. "Iris West." His voice gets stuck a little. "Will you marry me?" He asks. Iris smiles widely she drops to her knees in front of him. "Yes Barry Allen. Yes I will marry you!" She exclaims. Barry wets out a wet laugh and slides the sparkling ring onto her finger.

She cradles his face in her hands and wipes the tears off that he didn't know we're falling. "I love you so much Barry." She whispers, inches away from his lips. She's the first one to kiss him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and puts everything she's feeling into the kiss.

-  
-  
-

Barry struggles to reach for the key to the loft as they kiss. Barry had raced to their building to make love after proposing. Her eyes were filled with fire and lust for him. He finally gets the door open. He shoves her gently against the wall. "You know we have a bed." Iris whispers in between kisses. He covers his mouth with hers as they move up the stairs.

They stumble into their bedroom. She shrugs the coat off of her shoulders and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugs his shirt off and quickly undresses the rest of himself. He undresses the rest of her as well.

Iris flings herself at Barry and kisses him desperately. He pushes her to the edge of the bed and she falls back on it. He covers her body with his. He leans down and kisses her passionately.

Iris gaps as Barry moves his hips in between them. His mouth covers her groan. His hand travels down to hers and entangles their fingers above her head. She drags her fingernails down his back as they make love, making him groan. Her hands travel down to his lower back. They continue making love until they finally collapse

-  
-  
-

Barry rests his forehead against hers as they recover from the sex. He rolls off her and turns to her. She lays her head on his sweat slicked chest. He runs his fingers through her damp hair. He brings the hand with the ring up to his lips. He kisses her knuckles. "I love you so much." She whispers. He smiles into her hair. "This really is a beautiful ring bear." She says as she looks at it.

"It belonged to my mom." He stares down at the ring. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Bear do you really think I should wear something so precious?" She worries. He kisses her cheek. "She would want you to." He whispers. She brings her hand to rest over his heart.

"You know I was waiting for you to ask me." She says after a few minutes. He smirks down at her. "I would've never had guessed." He giggles. Iris laughs with him. He rolls on top of her. He stares down at her and smiles. "I love you Iris." He whispers. Iris is breath taken by him. She can't believe he loves her so much. She smiles and leans down to kiss him. They spend the rest of the night making love. Iris thinks through it that she can't wait for him to be her husband.


End file.
